


Cherry Flavored

by girlsarewolves



Category: Sucker Punch (2011)
Genre: F/F, Third Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amber tends to Blondie after a mission, and the two girls discuss their favorite fruit flavors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Flavored

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sucker Punch kinkmeme. The first femslash fic I ever wrote! :)

* * *

"Ow!" Blondie cast a glare over her shoulder.

Amber rolled her eyes and went back to cleaning and patching up a nasty scar on her lover's back. "You know, if you stopped fidgetting, it would a, make this go by quicker, and b, not sting so much."

"Well, maybe I'd stop fidgetting if you quit rubbing your fingers all over my skin."

Amber smirked. "Guilty as charged. But it's a little hard to tend to injuries without some physical contact." The pilot reached for a fresh lollipop. "Besides, you didn't complain last night. Or this morning."

Blondie let out a longsuffering sigh and glanced back with a slightly annoyed look in her eyes. "Yeah, well, you weren't 'tending to injuries' either of those times. Maybe I should go to Rocket for injury tending."

"Rocket's taking care of Sweet Pea and Baby Doll as well as herself - and you know you love it when I give you a little bit of...pleasurable stimulation in-between the stinging. It offsets it. By the way, I'm done," Amber stated smugly and leaned back. One finger was still idly tracing over the skin of Blondie's back, savoring the smoothness of it between scars. Her thumb trailed over a few that refused to fade.

"Really?" Blondie turned her head back and peered down to try and get a look at her latest injury. "Think it'll stick with the collection?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah, it went pretty deep. Fortunately not enough to do too much damage. Besides your constant complaining, that is." Amber grinned impishly when her lover glared at her again.

Blondie reached over and snagged Amber's lollipop, sticking it in her mouth. She moved so she was facing the pilot and carefully sat back. "Mm, cherry. My favorite."

"Mine," Amber declared and snatched back her candy. Now she was the one glaring, almost petulantly, but Blondie just laughed. "And I thought your favorite was apple."

"No, I think I prefer coconut over apple."

"What about apricot?"

"Peach is better. But only if its the real thing. I love the way they feel. The little bit of fuz."

Amber snorted. "You sound so perverted." She reached over and carefully pulled Blondie closer to her. She held her lollipop out for Blondie to take a lick. A delicious warmth spread through her sex as she watched her lover take a long lick at the red candy. She really loved watching Blondie do that.

"Oh, please, I'm just talking about fruit and fruit flavors over here. Besides, you're twice as perverted as I am - and I'm only as perverted as I am because of you anyway. And cherry's my favorite," Blondie added, giving the lollipop a short, quick suck.

"Maybe I turned you on to a few things, but you're the one who was curious," Amber retorted before putting the lollipop back in her mouth. She held it so it stayed on her tongue and gave a hard suck. "Not to mention, you instigated anal, not me. That was all you."

Blondie shrugged innocently and leaned foward, taking the lollipop and rubbing it over her lips. "Technicalities. You know you would have brought it up eventually. When it comes to me," Blondie moved closer in, whispering lustfully, "You can't help yourself."

Amber grabbed the lollipop, tossed it aside, and hungrily kissed Blondie. She pulled her lover over so that Blondie straddled her lap. "Damn straight," she murmured with a chuckle before licking the lingering cherry flavor from Blondie's mouth. Her fingers brushed through her lover's wild hair before sliding to Blondie's partially exposed chest. She tugged at the outfit while suckling on Blondie's lower lip. "Oh, and speaking of favorites - my favorite flavor is you."

"Aww, you're so sappy, Amber," Blondie teased, only to squeak loudly a moment later when Amber tickled her sides.

Smirking triumphantly, Amber reclined back fully and started removing the rest of her lover's clothing. "Stop being difficult already, I want to fuck."

Blondie giggled. "I'll grab the strap-on if you grab the lube."

"Cherry flavored, right?"


End file.
